hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehexa War Machines
The Vehexa aren't good at making infantry weapons. Instead, to make up for their lack of physical strength, they make powerful suits of Power Armor. 'Compsognathus' Primary Infantry Suit Because of their bodies not being cut out for being soldiers, the Vehexa rely on technology to make up for it. The standard Vehexa Compsognathus Class Battle Armor is equipped similarly to later MJOLNIR Armor: Shields, Motion Tracker, and Strength Augmentation. However, the Compsognathus Armor is also equipped with an Energy Blade weapon mounted on the right hand, similar in appearance to a Lightsaber; a clawed device best for climbing steep surfaces but can also be used as a weapon; a jetpack to allow it to reach higher elevations; and a shoulder-mounted Grenade Launcher. The Armor on the Compsognathus Armor is the thinnest of the Armors, but, even with standard Assault Rifles, is still difficult to penetrate. However, heavy weapons and plasma weapons can still blast or melt through the armor, meaning that individuals using this armor should watch out if fighting Rocket Troopers or Covenant Loyalists. The Compsognathus Armor is used by regular Infantry, in addition to Combat Commanders, Navy Personel, and allies of the Neledia Alliance aiding in Neledia Alliance Operations. 'Dromeosaurus' Heavy Armor Bulkier than the Standard Infantry Suit, the Vehexa Dromeosaurus Class Heavy Armor is also more heavilly armored and armed. Although shielded, the Dromeosaurus Armor bares a resemblence to older forms of MJOLNIR Armor. Although they are not equipped with the jetpacks and climbing device of the standard suit, the Dromeosaurus Class can be equipped with a variaty of weapons, including Chainguns, Missile Launchers, Grenade Launchers, and Energy Blade weapons. It also keeps the Shields, Motion Tracker, and Strength Augmentation of the Standard Suit, abait with upgrades to those systems. Also, the armor on the Dromeosaurus Armor suit is much thicker than that of the Compy Armor, making it heavier, but harder to penetrate. Also, despite its namesake, it's also somewhat slow. The Vehexa Dromeosaurus Class Heavy Armor suit is usually used by specialized Infantry trained in the usage of it. Navy Commanders prefer them over the Compy Armor, due to its better armor and customizable armament. 'Torvosaurus' Assault Armor Half-Power Armor, Half-Mech, the Torvosaurus Assault Armor is the largest Mainstream Vehexa Battle Armor suit. Heavilly shielded and massive in size, the Torvosaurus bares more of a resemblence to a GDI Wolverine Battle Armor than it does a set of MJOLNIR Armor. Like the Dromeosaurus, the Torvosaurus can be equipped with Heavy Machine Guns, Rocket Launchers, and Energy-Based Melee Weapons. The Torvosaurus is also equipped with powerful legs with the strength to crush even the most persistant , if they can catch it. With the thickest armor of all Mainstream Vehexa Battle Armor Types, the Torvosaurus is also the slowest. The Torvosaurus is usually deployed when facing larger armies or more powerful enemies. They weren't encountered until the Neledia Alliance aided in one of the final battles against , when they helped Hellcat Squadran drive the off a planet, saving it from destruction. Some were also given to Task Force Omega for usage. 'Uziel' Ruler's Armor The Vehexa Uziel Class Ruler's Armor is more of a 'Mech' than a suit of armor. It's the largest, but swiftest Vehexa War Machine. Armed with 2 Railguns, 2 Missile Racks, a Shield Generator, and advanced joint Force Fields, the Uziel is designed to be the fastest, strongest, and, most of all, safest to use of any Vehexa War Machine. Also, for any ruler forced to use it before they are properly trained in how to pilot it (ie: Princess Nalia), it comes equipped with an advanced autopilot and tutorial system, which allows the pilot to be trained on the go about the Armor's operation, while it deals with the threat. As the name says, the Uziel can only be used by the Ruler of the Neledia Alliance. Trivia *When naming the Vehexa Battle Armors (except for the Uziel), User:IceBite showed a link to his original obsession: Dinosaurs. Category:Armor Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Battlemechs